


I hate to love you.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Spain win their legendary third title in a row, the insides of La Roja are seriously damaged by all the rough Clasico's of previous years. </p><p>Iniesta realizes it can't go on like that and he tries to fix the team back up by teaming up with Ramos, but he isn't sure if that was his best idea ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate to love you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this is pretty much a journey trough years telling the story of how Mourinho caused the great divide between the Spanish team and how little Iniesta fixed it back up. 
> 
> Most of this story will be true, I base it on the real divide and fights the Spanish team had but most of the interaction between the players are made up.  
> In fact according to my book the Spanish team was patched back up by Iker and Xavi, but I like my version too.

**_Nou Camp 29 november 2010_**.

It had been an a crazy match all along.  
Andres was extremely tired and couldn't wait for the whistle to go off.  
This was a Clasico and they were leading 5-0, but the game was ugly and tensions were rising higher then usual.

They were well into extra time when Sergio Ramos snapped and kicked Messi in the shins.  
It caused a stir of course, like always and Andres ran over to try to calm things down.

He saw Sergio slapping Puyi in his face and he saw his curly haired friend go down a _little to theatrical._  
Then Sergio walked off the pitch with a red card and Xavi stormed up to ask him what the hell he had been thinking, but Sergio was Sergio and he simply shoved Xavi aside.

He saw Xavi and Iker bickering at each other and sighed deep.  
 _What the hell had happened to his team?_  
Four months ago they had lifted the World Cup in South-Africa and everything inside La Roja had been in harmony and peace.

But now Mourinho had arrived to take the reigns over in Madrid and Andres could immediately tell that it affected his Spanish teammates.

When the game ended he drove home in his car, worried over how this fight would affect La Roja.  
So he called Xavi, which was nothing new, he called him a few times a day.  
''Hey its me, has _he_ called you yet?''  
''Has who called me?'' Xavi asked absent minded and Andres knew he was in his car, and he knew Xavi hated it when he called him in his car.

'' _Ramos_ silly, who else?'' Andres asked annoyed.  
''No he hasn't called me _you dork._  
Do you honestly expect he will call us up to apologize?'' Xavi mocked and Andres went silent for a second.  
 _''I do, no matter how much of a jerk he can be, I still believe that he is a good guy after all,''_

Andres heard Xavi giggle.  
''My poor _Andresito_ , always such a hopeless romantic and naive boy.  
He _won't_ call me okay!  
Neither will he call Puyi or Leo.

Cause he is _not_ sorry for what he did to us.  
Mourinho drills them like this, instructs them to win- _''no matter the cost''._  
Iker told me that.  
So just let it go and move on,'' Xavi ordered and Andres took a deep breath.

''I can't, we _have_ to fix this.  
La Roja needs to stay united and strong.  
I can't just do nothing, its not my style and you know it,''

''Yeah I know, _good old Andresito,_ always caring, always believing in everybody.  
People should inspire to be more like you, _you know,_ '' Xavi said but Andres knew he was making fun of him and his altruism.  
''What do I always tell you?'' Xavi asked and Andres sighed and reluctantly answered his question.

 _''That wanting to believe in the best in people, doesn't make it true._  
I know how you feel Xavi but this just feels wrong, to fight like this.  
I'm calling Puyi, maybe he has heard something from Ramos,''Andres persisted and Xavi coughed sarcastic.

''Whatever, see for yourself, you stubborn bastard,'' he grinned.  
''Talk to you later,''  
''You too, adios,'' Xavi said and he hung up.

Andres called Puyi when he got home but Puyi hadn't heard from Ramos either.  
Nor had they heard from him a few days later.  
It had pissed Andres off more then he would have thought.

He thought about calling him, but he wasn't sure what he could say.  
Andres tried to forget about the situation but when the next Clasico arrived he felt nervous and anxious.

**_April 2011, the Copa del Rey final._ **

Before the game started Andres had told himself to talk to Ramos a bit, but like usual the game got out of hand quickly.  
Arbeloa knocked David Villa down and stood on his calf, whilst Villa was screaming in agony, Arbeloa and Ramos walked up and jerked him to his feet, only to yell at him that he was faking it

It caused another fight of course and Andres found his legs moving automatically and he rushed forward and placed his hand on Ramos' chest and told him to calm down.  
Before he could continue talking however, Iker had already taken Ramos aside.  
Probably for the best, since Iker was always the only one who could calm Ramos down whenever he was having a tantrum.

The game ended bad for them, they lost 1-0 thanks to a header by Cristiano Ronaldo and Andres felt defeated.  
Losing _never_ got any easier for him, he always hated it to his core.

Neither Ramos nor Arbeloa apologized for what they did to Villa and it pissed Andres off.  
After they lost the game he went home without saying anything to Ramos.

When he was twisting and turning around in his bed, he was feeling more restless then ever, he was tired of it and without thinking about it, he dialed Ramos' phone number.  
After two beeps a very drunken voice yelled: _''What?''_  
Andres hung up immediately, forgetting that Ramos and his team would be celebrating this win till the earliest hours of the next day.

So after two sleepless nights he turned his TV on and saw-to his humor- a video showing how Ramos had dropped the cup under the bus when they were parading trough the streets of Madrid.  
He grinned out loud and told himself that he should tease him with this for years.  
Then he remembered that he and Ramos were _not_ really the kind of guys who hung out together.

So he decided to call him again, even though it was early in the morning and Ramos would probably still be asleep.  
''Hello-whoever this is, I can't talk right now!'' Sergio's voice croaked, and he sounded terrible.  
''Its Andres, can I talk to you a sec?'' Andres asked and it was silent for a while on the other side, and Andres feared Sergio had fallen asleep again.

'' _Andres?_  
Which one, I know a lot of Andresses,'' Sergio asked and Andres suppressed a groan.  
That fucking bastard didn't even know it was _him._  
''Iniesta, you know- you're teammate in La Roja,'' he helped and Sergio went silent again.

 _ **''What the fuck do you want?!**_  
Its only nine in the morning, you big freak!'' he snapped, his voice annoyed and sharp.

''First of all I wanted to congratulate you with winning the cup, second of all- _with dropping if off the bus._  
That was priceless,'' Andres grinned and he heard Sergio sigh.

 _''Fucking bastard._  
Please tell me you didn't just wake me up to tell me that I'm the _biggest moron alive,_ cause my whole team has done that for a very long night already, and they will never let me forget about this.  
Fucking assholes,''

''No I didn't call you because of that.  
You're not a _moron_ Sergio, you just made a little mistake.  
It could have happened to anybody,'' Andres comforted him, although he didn't feel like Sergio deserved it.

''Well it didn't happen to _anybody_ , it happened to _me._  
I feel like such a failure, but back on topic: _why are you calling me?''_  he asked and Andres heard him put on some Flamenco music in the background.  
''Cause I wanted to know why you haven't called Xavi or Puyi after that last game where you smacked them in their faces,'' Andres deadpanned.

A silence formed and for a minute Andres only heard the Flamenco music fill up his phone.

''I wanted to Andres, _I really did._  
But Mourinho told me not to call them to apologize.  
He took my phone from me in order to prevent me from calling.

Told me he would fine me if I did call them.  
So I did what he told me to, and no I didn't like it.  
But thats the way it went,'' he shrugged and Andres felt anger fill up his chest.

''But you own another set of phones in you're house right?  
You could have called them from those!''

''I didn't know their numbers okay!  
They were in my phone!'' Sergio defended but Andres wasn't having it.

''Iker knows their numbers Sergio.  
Stop making excuses for yourself.  
What you did was wrong, and it is fucking with the team spirit in La Roja.  
You _should_ have apologized to them,''

''I know, but I _didn't._  
So lets move on, you gotta learn to let things go sometimes Andres.  
I know I offended you're _boyfriends_ and all that, but its just part of the game,''

''They are _not_ my boyfriends asshole,'' Andres snapped but his cheeks were reddish and he was happy Sergio couldn't see that.  
''If you say so, but anyway I gotta go now.  
I'm getting tired of talking to you, so ciao Andresito,'' Sergio said and he hung up the phone without waiting for an answer.

Andres smashed his phone on his bed and dug his head into his pillow as far as he could.  
 _''I hate you,''_ he mumbled to his phone, pretending he was talking to Sergio.

 ** _May 2011._**  
Champions League semi finals.

A few weeks later the teams would meet again, this time for the CL semi finals and to be honest: Andres was already dreading it terribly.  
He already knew it would be an awful pair of matches again and he wondered how many red cards there would come this time.

He hadn't talked to Ramos anymore since that angry phone call and as he was standing in the Bernabeu tunnel he saw Ramos staring at him a couple of times, he felt his eyes burn holes into the side of his face, but he ignored him.

He was so nervous, he always was before CL games but this one was different.  
At least before he used to have a good relationship with his teammates from La Roja and he could count on guys like Arbeloa, Xabi and Ramos not to play it to hard and dirty, _but now-well now Mourinho had changed the game._  
Turned them into ferocious monsters who would stop at nothing to achieve their goals.

The game went very well for them- _all fouls and trickery aside_ \- and they won 0-2.  
Pepe had gotten himself sent off for a foul on Dani Alves but Andres had not really seen if it was a correct card since he was far away from the spectacle.

Andres wanted to hug Sergio when he saw his defeated teammate leave the field after the match but Sergio turned away from him annoyed and Andres decided it was better to leave him be for a while.

The return game was very intense.  
Pedro scored and so did Marcelo and Higuain had a goal disallowed.  
They had won, over two matches they were the strongest side and Andres had never been happier.

And the worst thing was: _he loved beating them, cause it felt good to pay them back for their mean stunts and all the fouls they had played on them._  
It was the feeling of pure and beautiful revenge.

And it startled Andres, that he almost wanted to call Ramos up to yell at him what a bunch of losers he and his fucking team were and how his team would _always_ be better.

It scared him cause this wasn't like him, he was not the kind of person who held grudges and who liked to plot revenge. 

The rivalry was dividing La Roja and it was taking on serious shapes if Andres was feeling like this.

A few weeks later they would go on a trip to North and Central America with La Roja and it was worrying Andres a lot.  
He talked about it with Victor and Xavi but they didn't get his feelings, they felt like he was overreacting and all his Barca friends kept on making jokes about Ramos dropping the cup whenever he entered a room.

Whether it was at breakfast, or at dinner, they would joke merciless to him about it.

If he held his fork they would whisper: _''I'll bet he drops it,''_ if he grabbed his phone they would tell him to be careful.  
Sergio was used to that since his own teammates teased him with it, so he usually just shrugged or gave them the finger.  
But Andres didn't like it, he didn't feel bad for Sergio but he felt like it was killing the team spirit.

He was rooming with Xavi when they were in the States and one night he was lying on his bed when Xavi said something that shocked him to his core.  
''You know, I'm really looking forward to the next Clasico game.  
Hope we can repay those _bastards_ for what they did to Dani,'' he snapped and Andres grabbed Xavi by his collar slapping him in the face with his open hand, not hard but it startled Xavi anyway. 

' **'Hey!**  
 **That is enough!!**  
 **All this hate-its toxic okay and its so not you!!!**  
 **Don't you see it??**  
 **It is destroying this team!!''** he screamed and Xavi looked at him wide eyed.

''Did you just slap me?''  
''I did, now move you're ass, were going,'' Andres commanded and Xavi looked at him semi amused.

''Where to?''  
''To Sergio and Iker's room, we need to sort this shit out,''

''No I don't wanna see them!  
They are _fucking jerks,_ '' Xavi pouted and he struggled in Andres' grasp.

''Hey thats one of your _best friends_ you're talking about okay!  
Iker is one of your best friends!!  
 _Remember that?''_ Andres panted and Xavi shrugged.

''Sort of,''  
Andres dragged Xavi out of the room, stumbled into Pepe and David in the hallway who were just on their way to Iker's room too and Andres spotted a deck of cards in David's hands.

''Look guys, you can play poker later, we need to talk to Iker and Sergio now.  
And alone,'' Andres heard the authority in his own voice and it surprised him.

''Okay Andresito, hope you sort this shit out, cause they really need to quit fighting,'' Pepe said and he wrapped Andres into a hug and kissed his cheek.  
Then he wrapped his arm around David and said: ''Lets find Joan and Arbie, maybe they wanna play cards,''  
''But I love playing with Iker,'' David pouted and Pepe soothed him: ''I know babe, I will find someone else to play okay,'' and they disappeared around the corner, back to their room.

Andres knocked on the door and heard the Flamenco music blasting out of Sergio's stereo.  
Iker opened the door and his jaw dropped to the floor a little when he saw them stand in the doorway.

''Hey Iker, can we come in a sec?'' Andres said swallowing nervously.  
''Who is it?!'' Sergio yelled trough the loud music and Iker stayed silent so Sergio moved to the door.

''What the hell are _you two_ doing here?'' he spat and Andres felt Xavi getting angry next to him.  
''We wanted to talk to you okay so please just let us in,'' Andres explained but Sergio looked at Iker and shook his head a little.

''No thanks, _see ya,_ '' Sergio said and he wanted to shut the door but Iker stopped him and held the door open.  
''No wait-I wanna know what they have to say, come in,'' he stated and he opened the door and Sergio growled and turned his beloved music a lot softer, his hips still moving to the rhythm like always.  
His long blond hair was loose and it bounced on his shoulders, adjusting to the movement.

Iker offered them a chair at the table and sat down next to Sergio who was already impatient and irritated before Andres had even opened his mouth.  
''So I just wanted to talk a little about this huge divide that we have all noticed in this team.

Its not good for the team spirit and its dividing us up into Barca/Real halves.  
 _For fuck sake guys, Iker: you and Xavi are friends!_  
How the fuck did this happen to us?'' Andres bitched and Sergio smirked.

 ** _''Did he just say fuck?_**  
 ** _Did saint Andres -just say fuck??_**  
 _ **Holy shit!''** _ he said and he nudged Iker in his side who was also grinning.

''I say fuck all the time jerk, that is not the _fucking_ point.  
The point is that things have changed and not for the better.

The team is different now, you know it, and I know it.  
It doesn't matter who's fault it is or why things happened like this.  
We just need to fix it,'' Andres said and Sergio looked at him interested, like he was some sort of interesting cross word puzzle.

''What do you suggest we do then?'' Iker asked with a trace of a smile on his face.  
''Switch rooms, you two need to become friends again, so I suggest that you move in with Xavi for a few days and I will move in with _this one_ here,'' Andres said nudging Sergio's knee with his own.

 _''Are you serious??_  
What the hell does that change?'' Sergio asked semi amused, semi pissed off.

''Maybe nothing- _maybe it changes everything._  
One thing is for sure: if we do nothing, then nothing will change.  
But we have to mix all the rooms up a bit, just to break the Barca/Real divide,''

Iker looked at Sergio who chewed on his lower lip, their eyes locked, speaking without words.  
''Well I guess we can try that,'' Iker said gullible.

''All right, so grab your stuff Sergio, you're moving in with me,''  
''Jay goodie,'' Sergio moped sarcastic and he packed his suitcase and followed Andres back to his room.

He moved is stuff in Andres room and watched Xavi move back to Iker's room.  
Then he laid down on Xavi's former bed and sighed deep.  
''I dont hate you Andres,'' he suddenly exclaimed and Andres looked up from his book.

Andres loved reading and Xavi always teased him when he read the same book over and over again. Today he picked the last Harry Potter book, since he always loved those books. 

''You don't?'' he asked surprised by the sudden strange topic.   
''No of course not.  
Its not in my nature to hate _anyone._

I wasn't raised like that, my mum always taught me to love everyone around me.  
So I'm sorry if I've given you the feeling that I hated you, cause I don't,'' Sergio said and he sat up, tugged his knees up to his chest and saw Andres smile a bit.

He got up and sat down next to Sergio on the bed and took his hand, looking calm and friendly.  
''I know you don't hate me.  
Despite what some of my teammates said about you, I've always defended you, always said that you were a good guy.  
I've _always_ known that.

You have a big mouth and you do stupid stuff, but you weren't like this until Mourinho came, he has changed you.  
Brought that little street thug back inside of you.

He changed your _whole_ team.  
If you ask me he is trying to destroy La Roja in order for Portugal to win more in the next tournament,''

''That sounds kind of paranoid _Andresito,_ and I don't mean that in a mean way.  
Look I know Mou and he is a good guy, he just changed the way we play.  
Made us tougher and harder, you're right about that.

Look we owe everything to you, I know that.  
You gave us the world cup, well you and Iker did.

I still remember your goal like it was yesterday.  
I've never been more proud of you in my entire life and I will always be grateful to you for scoring.

And you're right, we always had a good bond throughout the tournaments and now everything is fucked up.  
I care about you and I'm sorry if I disappointed you with my behavior lately.

I hope we can move on now, go back to being a team,'' Sergio said and he felt Andres' thumb cares his hand gentle.  
It send a shiver over his spine.

''Thank you for saying this, I'm very happy I didn't misjudge you after all.  
We should go to sleep now, otherwise we will be jet lagged again tomorrow.''

Sergio felt Andres cup his face with his warm hands and he placed a small kiss on his forehead.  
Then Andres climbed into his own bed, turned his light off and closed his eyes.  
Sergio couldn't sleep at all that night, his mind kept on wondering why Andres had kissed his forehead. 

He just told himself it was a Barca thing to do, they also slept in the same beds there right?

The next morning at breakfast Andres noticed that Xavi and Iker were sitting around laughing and for a second he thought everything was back to normal but then he head Pedro make a joke about Sergio-again.  
Sergio had grabbed an boiled egg in his hand and Pedro gave him a little nudge and said: ''don't drop it!''

Andres who was in line behind Sergio was sick of this shit and grabbed Pedro by his shirt and started yelling at him.  
 **''Shut the fuck up!!**  
Enough with the fucking jokes about him!  
Just leave him alone!''

Pedro looked at him with total shock written on his face, Xavi looked annoyed and Sergio Busquets looked at him like he just escaped a mental institution.  
''Jeez one night in Ramos' room and suddenly they are like BFF's or something,'' Pique smirked to Cesc who was sitting next to him eating some toast.

 _''Shut it Geri!''_ Cesc mumbled.  
''I wanna hear them fighting,'' he added.

 _Well great job Andres_ \- he told himself.  
Now he had made friends with the Real player-sort off- and lost some of his Barca friends in the process.

 

 ** _August 2011_**.

Andres and Barca would face off against Real again for the Supercopa this time.  
And like always: he was dreading it _so_ much.

The trip to North America had been a total bust and his whole room-switching thing had blown up in his face.  
He had a good time with Sergio in his room but still the rest of the squad didn't really came closer together.

He hoped that the next game would be a little more friendly but of course it wasn't.  
It was a complete and total disaster.

They were winning 3-2 but then Marcelo kicked Cesc to the ground using both of his legs, in extra time and the biggest fight he had ever seen between the teams broke out.

He ran forwards, almost bumping into Sergio who was like always in the middle of it all.  
 _Never fearing anything._

So he tugged him back a little, he saw Sergio's angry eyes turn around to check who had been so bold to touch him, but when he saw it was Andres he didn't got mad.  
''Calm down okay, _please don't fight,_ '' Andres pleaded and Sergio allowed himself to breath a little.

Then Andres saw Villa smacking Ozil in his face and he was thankful that Sergio had not seen that since he was busy calming Higuain down.  
It took a few minutes to calm things back down and Andres was so sick of it.  
Iker and Xavi were back to bickering too.

He saw Villa being restrained by Puyi and the referee blew the whistle for the end of the game.  
They had won the Supercopa but it didn't really taste that good.

Andres knew he had to pick up the pieces in La Roja again.  
He hugged Sergio, told him he had played very well and collected his cup.

 

A few weeks later Spain played a friendly match against Chile.  
Well friendly wasn't exactly the word Andres would have used to describe the match.  
It was hard and Spain was struggling a lot, thanks to the high tensions that had emerged from the last Clasico.

But in the 92 minute Andres got face to face with Vidal, and to his surprise Alvaro Arbeloa was right behind him, shoving the other player off him.  
 _Alvaro was protecting him, was this really happening???_

Then Sergio came storming to his defense, and there was a big brawl again.  
Even Iker had left the bench to join in on the action.

Pepe Reina calmed things down and then the game was finally over.

Andres went for a swim in the hotel's inside pool the day after.  
He always loved the water, there was something calming and soothing about it.

''Great goal last night,'' he heard a voice behind him say and he saw Sergio enter the pool area with his towel wrapped around his waist.  
He looked disgustingly gorgeous like always and his long hair was in a small ponytail.

''Oh-yeah-thanks I guess,''  
''Getting shy on me now?'' Sergio grinned and he placed his towel on a vacant chair and jumped in the water with an elegance that Andres knew he could never match up to, not even if he tried.

When Sergio resurfaced he looked at Andres curiously.  
''What's wrong?  
Something in my teeth?'' he grinned.  
 _''No-I just-uh-I don't-''_

''Jesus what's the matter with you today?  
You're stammering like some lunatic,'' Sergio said and he placed his hand on the inside of Andres' thigh under water.

Andres knew that was sort of Sergio's thing-he always touched everyone in weird places.  
But it send another shiver down his spine and he quickly moved away from his touch.

''What is it?  
Just tell me what's up for fucks sake!'' Sergio said totally annoyed and frustrated.

Andres faced Sergio, took his face in his hands and collided their lips together.  
First Sergio was too shocked to respond, but when he felt Andres suck on his lower lip he moaned and hungrily opened his mouth, letting him in.

Why had it taken Andres so long to realize he wanted Sergio?  
He went with his fingers trough Sergio's long hair and felt Sergio's warm hands massaging his neck.  
Sergio deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into Andres' mouth, slowly twirling it around his and loving the feeling of their hot mouths finally colliding.

 _''You idiot, why didn't you kiss me sooner,''_ Sergio moaned when Andres broke the kiss, to suck on his earlobe.  
''Cause I'm an idiot, and I wasn't sure if you wanted me,''

''Yeah like I said: you're an idiot.  
Of course I want you.  
You've never seen it have you?

Come up to my room with me?'' he hissed in Andres ear and Andres felt his heart jump up and he instantly nodded.  
That night Andres had the best sex of his life.

A few months later Spain won the Euro again.  
Pepe Reina gave away another show on Plaza Cibeles and when he mentioned Sergio he forgot to mention his bold Panenka penalty.

So Andres stepped up and yelled to Pepe: _''Panenka!''_  
Sergio shot him a wink.

He woke up in Andres' arms the next morning.  
Who would have ever known that sleeping with the ''enemy'' could feel this good?

The Spanish team was never divided again.

Andres wondered how that had happened.

But at least he never dreaded another Clasico again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Andres/Sergio is like the weirdest pairing ever, but for some reason my dear friend let me see a potential ship in hem, so I paired them up.
> 
> Please review, cause I feel like this is the weirdest fic I've ever written.


End file.
